Joseph Misbehaves at McDonald's (Sarah West's Version)
''Joseph Misbehaves at McDonald's (Sarah West's Version) ''is Sarah West's remake of Adamkleinschmidt2003's video from February 2014. Plot Joseph wants Tails to take him to McDonald's, but Tails tells Joseph that they're watching We're Back: a Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD. But Cream said to Tails that the DVD of We're Back: a Dinosaur's Story (1993) is scratched and must be replaced with Moana on Blu-ray. When they got to McDonald's, Joseph throws a violent tantrum at McDonald's, making a poor 3 year old girl cry while Joseph kills her family and nearly destroys GoAnimate City and kills 999 quadrillion more people with a 9/11 sized terrorist rampage she runs away and cries. Joseph got grounded by Tails and Cream. Transcript (October 11, 2018) Joseph: Hey Tails. Tails: What is it Joseph? Joseph: Can we eat at McDonald's? Tails: No, we cannot. Joseph: But Tails, i need McDonald's so badly. So let's go. Tails: Joseph, i said no. We're watching We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD. Joseph: I want McDonald's (8 times) Tails: Joseph, for the last time, we're watching We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD and that's final. Or you can have nothing at all. Cream: Tails, our DVD of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) is scratched up and must be replaced with Moana on Blu-ray. You can take Joseph to McDonald's while I throw away the DVD and go to the Disney store to get Moana on Blu-ray. Tails: Did you hear that Joseph? Cream said our DVD of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) is scratched. Now we can go to McDonald's. (When Tails takes Joseph to McDonald's) McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's, how can we take your order? Tails: I'm here to order food for Joseph. Joseph, please tell the manager what you want. Joseph: I would like to order the Big Mac combo meal with french fries, a bottle of chocolate milk, and a M&M's McFlurry. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry Joseph, but we're out of M&M's McFlurries. Joseph: WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING? McDonald's Clerk: Calm down, how about i can offer you an Oreo McFlurry instead? Joseph: SHUT UP!! Tails: Joseph, stop acting like a spoiled brat or you can have nothing at all. Joseph: SHUT UP YOU STUPID TWO TAILED FOX! (a 3 year old girl walks into McDonald's with her family) Joseph: YOU THERE! GET OUT OF MCDONALD'S, OR I WILL KILL YOU! 3 year old girl (sobbing): No (30 times) Joseph: THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING YOUR FAMILY, RIGHT NOW! (Joseph stabs the 3 year old girl's mother in the chest and shoots the 3 year old girl's father, 11 year old brother, 11 year old sister, 7 year old brother, 7 year old sister, 15 year old brother, 15 year old sister and 3 year old brother her age with a M249 SAW with everyone screaming and running away from McDonald's and the blood and gore splats everywhere at McDonald's as the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Joseph unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 400 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Joseph opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing 499 quadrillion more civilians and destroying 80,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood and gore to be splattered and spilt as Joseph shouted "ALLAH AKBAR!!!!" repeatedly.) 3 year old girl (sobbing): (Bubbles' crying voice) (Then the 3 year old girl cries and runs away out of the now destroyed McDonald's restaurant as Joseph fires several shots at her with a gun) Tails: (Shouty's voice) OH!!!!! (X100) JOSEPH, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW! AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!!! (When Tails brings Joseph home from McDonald's) Cream: JOSEPH, WE'RE GROUNDING YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME UNTIL SEPTEMBER OF 2019! GO TO YOUR ROOM, AND GO TO BED AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE BARON'S FORTRESS!!!!! Joseph: (Patrick star crying voice) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff Joseph's Grounded Days